


Вий 2.0

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Taukita1408



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Вий - Николай Гоголь | Viy - Nikolai Gogol
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: — Про Хому и Вия, чай, слышал?— Кто ж ее не слышал? Сия история есть колоссальное произведение простонародного суеверия, — благодушно заметил Иван, присев рядом и выбивая трубку о землю. — Бурсаку, а паче тем философу, Вячеслав, стыдно в бабские россказни верить.
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Вий 2.0

Общеизвестно всем в Малороссии, что не было милее сердцу бурсаков да семинаристов времени нежели вакации, когда всю эту честную братию отцы-настоятели распускали по домам. Оно конечно, дома-то всяко лучше живется-можется, чем на небогатых казенных харчах, однако сия роскошь была доступна только местным. Те же из бурсаков, кто издалека приехал грызть науки гранит, летом болтались как перекати-поле по окрестным хуторам да селам. Кто в работники нанимались — но это редко, семинаристы к труду от роду не предназначены были. Кто предлагал святое почитать. Кто просто христарадничал — ну тут уж у кого к чему склонность какая свыше.

Трое бурсаков, что вышли третьего дня из ворот Свято-Илларионовской обители, аккурат не местные были, так что брели себе по дороге куда глаза глядят. Глаза все больше в сторону дальних хуторов глядели, что побогаче. 

— А что, Михаил, — задумчиво молвил один из семинаристов, доставая изо рта вишневую трубку, — как думаешь, дойдем сегодня-то до хутора?

— Вы почаще за люльку хватайтесь, — хмуро сказал тот, кого назвали Михаилом. Шел он впереди, сапоги на палку повесив, чтоб не затаптывать. — Да на травку присаживайтесь, чтоб покурить всласть и на божье небо полюбоваться. К осени, глядишь, и добредем. 

— А я говорю, — вступил в разговор третий бурсак, чье лицо было мрачнее тучи, — что не там мы свернули. Мы ж в сторону ведьминской станицы идем, ей-богу!

Двое других переглянулись: один насмешливо брови поднял, а второй боязливо шмыгнул носом. Все это от внимания третьего не ускользнуло. 

— Зря ты, Иван, мне не веришь, — сказал он, усаживаясь на землю, чтобы проверить, не занозил ли ногу. — Про Хому и Вия, чай, слышал? 

— Кто ж не слышал? Сия история есть колоссальное произведение простонародного суеверия, — благодушно заметил Иван, присев рядом и выбивая трубку о землю. — Бурсаку, а паче тем философу, Вячеслав, стыдно в бабские россказни верить. 

— Какие ж это россказни? Когда и хутор рядом, и Хому все знали, — заспорил Вячеслав, но Иван все хмыкал насмешливо да головой качал.

— Ну идете вы, нет? — нетерпеливо позвал их ушедший далеко вперед Михаил. — Иль опять в степи ночевать будем? 

Ночевка в степи не была по вкусу ни тому, ни другому, а уж на пустые животы — тем более. Бурсаки переглянулись еще раз, поднялись на ноги и припустили по дороге побыстрее.

В сумерках уже подошли они к хутору, огороженному высоким тыном. Возле ворот поспешно пригладили взлохмаченные головы, отряхнули сюртуки с шароварами от дорожной пыли, словом, постарались придать себе мало-мальски почтенный вид. Затем постучались в ворота.

— Кого там черти на ночь глядя несут? — сипло спросили из-за ворот.

— Свои! — живо откликнулся Иван.

— Эк завернул-то, “свои”, — хехекнул сторож, не отпирая, однако, ворот. — В такое-то время свои не ходят. Чужие только шастают. А ну, вон пошли, не то собак спущу! 

У бурсаков и плечи поникли, почуяли хлопцы, что опять голодными им в степи ночевать — сухой воблы, что они с собой взяли в дорогу, на ужин даже одному хлопцу бы не хватило, что уж говорить о трех, вечно голодных. Да тут за воротами другой голос спокойно спросил у сторожа, что за шум.

— Ходит тут всякая шушера.

— Какая же мы шушера! — возмутился Вячеслав такому несправедливому оговору. — Мы бурсаки, на лето ищем работы! Детей там поучить святому писанию, в хоре при церкви петь можем, а то и регентовать.

За воротами воцарилось молчание.

— А богословы среди вас есть?

— Имеются, — подал голос Иван, который как раз-таки и был богословом. Друзья же его, ритор Вячеслав и философ Михаил, поглядели на друга со вспыхнувшей надеждой во взорах. 

Ворота заскрипели, и сторож пропустил бурсаков на двор. Бурчал, конечно, что-то про наглых щенков, которые порядочным людям спать не дают, да его ворчание привычно пропускали мимо ушей. Остановились перед человеком, по одному взгляду которого понятно было, что он всем тут заправляет. За спинами сторож зашипел: “Кто так перед паном сотником стоит?” — и бурсаки послушно стащили шапки с голов.

Хозяин хутора, одетый неброско да добротно, оглядел их пристально, потом негромко спросил:  
— Так кто из вас богослов?

Иван поклонился, спросил живо:  
— Детей учить святому писанию, пан сотник? Так это можно.

— В дом идемте. Там поговорим.

Во дворе все показывало, что хозяйство ведется твердой рукой и что бурсакам посчастивилось попасть на зажиточный хутор.

— Эвон тут как богато, а, — радостно прошептал Михаил, когда они в сени панского дома зашли. — На лето тут остаться бы, не только сюртуки новые, но и сапоги справим. 

Сотник и предложил им остаться на лето. Иван с Михаилом переглянулись радостно, а Вячеслав нахмурился.

— Какую работу вы нам поручите? Зачем это вам богослов понадобился?

Иван на ногу наступил другу, чтоб не вздумал снова чепухи про ведьмин хутор болтать, Вячеслав его в бок пихнул. Да замер глаза вытаращив, заслышав, что сотник говорит.

— Вы двое по хозяйству пригодитесь, а вот ты, богослов, ночами Псалтирь читать будешь. Купил я тут хутор по соседству с заброшенной часовней. Перестроить бы ее, да работники туда ходить отказываются. Говорят, проклято, отчитывать надо. 

— Проклято? — осипшим от ужаса голосом проговорил Вячеслав, а сотник усмехнулся.

— Брешут. Чего только люди не наговорят, лишь бы работать не подрядили. Так что, панове, по рукам? Я вам кров и хлеб, вы — работу.

Как ни упирался Вячеслав, а Иван с сотником по рукам ударили.  
— Ну вот завтра и погляжу, что ж там за место проклятое, — смеялся Иван, когда они в отведенной им светлице спать укладывались. — Сказал же сотник: “Брешут”.

— Видел я этого сотника, — буркнул ритор, взбивая кулаками тюфяк. — Жид жидом, один нос чего стоит. Такой сам сбрешет — недорого возьмет, лишь бы душу христианскую погубить. Вот что, Иван. Мы с тобой пойдем. 

— Это в проклятую-то часовню? — усмехнулся богослов, но ритор остался серьезным, головой мотнул, ровно муху сгоняя. Видно было, что от мысли своей, что в голову ему пришла, он ни за что не откажется. 

— В часовню, положим, я не сунусь. А вот вокруг мы с Михаилом пошукаем завтра, чтоб недалеко от тебя устроиться. Все рядом. Если что — так позовешь.

На том и порешили.

***

От хутора до часовни идти добрый час было вдоль тихой, ленивой речки, по лугу да через лесок березовый. Что и говорить, далековато от человеческого жилья, и богослов про себя изрядно порадовался тому, что ритор с философом за ним увязались. Вячеслав под мышкой еще и петуха тащил с собой в крытой корзине.

— Петушиного крика вся нечистая сила боится, — степенно разъяснил Вячеслав сопровождающим их до часовни козакам, показывая на злобную птицу, все норовящую клюнуть в бок. Те покивали, с уважением поглядывая на таких ученых школяров.

На краю леска, что вокруг часовни нарасти успел, бурсаки и остановились. Там как раз балаган стоял, старый, но крепкий еще, в котором косари днесь от солнца прятались. 

— До часовни тут рукой подать, вона, — охотно рассказывал им один из козаков, махнув рукой в стороны тропы. 

И впрямь, за тонкими, почти девичьими станами молодых деревцев виднелись темные стены старой часовни. Богослов туда и направился, а Вячеслав с Михаилом в балагане остались. Вячеслав тут же развалился на охапке соломы, в ногах поставив корзину с петухом.

— Иди себе с Богом, Вань. Мы тут будем.

Часовня, куда богослова на ночь отвели Псалтирь читать, ветхой была, и даже ничего не смыслящему в хозяйстве бурсаку ясно было, что в этих потемневших стенах давненько никакой починки не видывали. Позолота икон вся облезла, лики святых такие темные были, что и не разглядеть вовсе, кого там богописец намалевал в свое время. Иван прошелся по часовне, подбоченясь да по-хозяйски оглядываясь. Богословский класс бурсы уже наложил изрядный отпечаток на личность Ивана, сделав того дерзким и неверующим, но даже и такому бурсаку, как Иван, в этих темных стенах сделалось неуютно и жутко. Иван зажег все свечи, которые ему с собой дали, расставил по карнизам и подсвечникам, особливо возле аналоя, на котором уже лежала потрепанная и ветхая, как часовня, Псалтирь. В часовне стало светлей, да только отчего-то еще жутче, так что Иван, пожалуй, и пожалел об уговоре с паном.

— Экая дрянь в голову лезет, ты подумай, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, передернув плечами. В памяти у него то и дело всплывали байки ритора, который был до страшных историй и побасенок большой охотник. 

Иван нащупал в кармане кусок мела, который перед уходом сунул ему в карман сюртука Вячеслав. 

— Ей-богу, бредни бабские, — заявил он, чертя вокруг аналоя мелом. — Самому над собой смешно!

Встав внутри мелового круга, он, однако, почувствовал в душе некоторое успокоение и принялся за первую кафизму. Слова в тишину часовни падали как камни, глухо отдаваясь во мраке под сводом, отчего у богослова каждый раз мороз по коже шел. Глаз от пожелтевших страниц он решительно не поднимал, твердо дав себе зарок, что так и будет читать всю ночь. Начал он запинаясь, но после второй “славы” дело на лад пошло, благо, что дело это для богослова знакомое было. Так и читал бы он, наверное, до первых петухов себе, да тут пламя свечей на подсвечнике перед аналоем дрогнуло будто от ветра. Иван глаза от Псалтири поднял да так и замер, вперед уставившись.

Недалеко от него, прямо в воздухе, скрестив ноги, кто-то сидел. В черном весь, на голову как будто клобук накинутый, а ноги (вот срамота-то!) голые и ровно в белых чулках коротких. Лица у нечистого, сразу видно, духа не видать, одни зубы, белые и острые, как у кота. И дым выдыхает, как из трубки, а в руках-то трубки нету, только палочка коротенькая. 

Иван перекрестился, ошалело вспоминая слова молитовок и заговоров, коим его Вячеслав в бытность их в бурсе учил, только почему-то нечистый дух все не исчезал, оставив после себя запах серы, как ему было по должности положено. 

— Не помогает? — участливо спросил черт, сызнова выдыхая дым. Головой еще покачал, эдак сочувственно. — Беда какая!

От этой издевки Иван сразу в себя пришел. Ты подумай, еще дрянь какая-то смеет над ним издеваться! Он громко прочитал “Да расточатся врази Его” и размашисто перекрестил нечистого, однако и это средство не подействовало.

— Что, Гарри Поттер, не выходит твоя маги? — черт выдохнул еще облако дыма, ядовито-розовое. Дым пах почему-то не серой, а табаком, вкусно так, у Ивана аж в ладонях зазудело, так захотелось самому трубку себе набить. 

— Это у вас там магия какая-то богопротивная, — заявил он, сглотнув. — А это молитвы, сиречь обращения к Господу нашему! 

— У кого это “у нас”? — с интересом уточнил черт, пропустив мимо ушей Господне имя. 

Иван даже растерялся. Смотри ж ты, какая пакость, расселся тут, дымит в божьем храме, еще и спрашивает!

— Знамо дело, у кого. У чертей в аду, где ж еще.

Нечистый вздохнул. Вроде бы как даже обиженно.  
— Почему сразу в аду? Я, чтобы ты знал, не из этого ведомства. Я представитель Хаоса, — он фыркнул, будто шутку какую вспомнил, добавив: — Нейтрал хаотик. Впрочем, в твое темное время тебе это ни о чем не говорит, так?

— Сам ты темный, — еще больше обиделся Иван и даже кулаком по аналою стукнул для убедительности. — Нас и греческому учат, и латыни, понимаю я, что такое хаос, аккурат в темные времена люди из него себе ложных богов напридумывали. А Поттер — это кто? Чем это ты таким меня обозвал.

Нечистый щелкнул пальцами, поджигая себе еще одну палочку, и принялся рассказывать, да так складно, что Иван даже на пол сел — заслушался. Вячеслав тоже любил всякие байки про колдунов да ведьм травить, только так затейливо у него не выходило.

— Вот ты врешь, а, — приговаривал Иван, увлекшись рассказом. — Где это видано, чтоб колдуны добрыми были?! И чтоб девок в бурсу брали! Ну а дальше-то, дальше-то что было?

На середине рассказа, как мелкий колдун с другим бурсаком и девчонкой из их волшебной бурсы с великаном дрались, нечистый вдруг осекся. Растерянно почесал себе затылок:  
— Блин, я вообще зачем тебе это рассказываю? Нельзя же. 

— Почему нельзя? — спросил Иван дрогнувшим голосом. Он прямо расстроился. Знамо дело, бесов слушать — занятие неблаговидное, прямо скажем, для души дюже вредное, но ведь так складно рассказывал!

— Эффект бабочки, — непонятно ответил черт. И еще более непонятно добавил, будто бы разъясняя: — Незначительное изменение сейчас может иметь большие и зачастую непредсказуемые последствия в будущем.

У бедного богослова голова и вовсе кругом пошла, но так интересно было, что он и думать забыл бояться.

— У нас в бурсе список ходит, — поделился он, — Нострадамусовы предсказания, вот как раз, что там в грядущем будет.

— Брехня, — лаконично ответил черт. Усмехнулся. — В будущем много чего веселого будет, мон шер Мишель такого и представить себе не мог.

— “Такого” —- это какого? — тут же вцепился Иван в оговорку. Торопливо перекрестился. — Вот те крест, я никому не скажу, просто страсть как узнать хочется. 

И сам осекся: это кому он тут крест дает, скажите на милость? Твари нечистой? Нечистая тварь, впрочем, не обиделась, только блеснула зубами — батюшки-светы, какие же они все-таки были острющие! И как давай врать, да так складно, заслушаешься! Мол, и летать-то люди по небу научатся в огромных железных птицах, и с одного края земли на другой в этих птицах всего за несколько часов добраться можно будет, и волшебными зеркальцами обзаведутся, чтоб с одного края света с другим говорить можно было, и болезни лечить научатся, даже чуму — вот заливает-то! — насовсем изведут.

Иван слушал, смеялся, а потом вдруг погрустнел. Тоска его взяла такая, право слово, хоть прямо тут бери да вешайся! 

— Врешь ты все, — сказал он, отворачиваясь от черта. Может, черт и не врал вовсе, и впрямь люди в далеком грядущем смогут и по небу летать, и все моря-океаны посмотреть-потрогать, только что толку это знать бурсаку, который с хлеба на воду перебивается и так и подохнет потом, ничего в своей жизни не увидев.

Глянул в сторону черта, смеется ли тот над душой, которую в уныние вверг, и вздрогнул. Тот стоял почти вплотную, на самой черте круга, который, видно, сил не имел переступить. Из-под капюшона ничего видать не было, кроме зубов, да только богослов на Евангелии готов был поклясться, что на него смотрят в упор. От этого взгляда жарко стало, как будто в бане кипятка поддали.

— Пойдем со мной, — черт протянул руку, из рукава мантии пальцы виднелись, изрисованные, а рисунки-то будто прямо в коже были, разноцветные. Иван за них взглядом зацепился, ровно как краем сюртука за гвоздь, даже глаз поднять не смел, чуял только, как щеки у него гореть начинают. — Пойдем, и сам все увидишь. 

Ох и ласковый у черта голос был, уговаривающий, а у Ивана даже сил не было, чтоб руку поднять и крестное знамение сотворить, и духа не было, чтоб сказать “изыди”. Но тут отдаленный крик петуха заслышался, и тут же голос черта смолк. Богослов из-под ресниц глянул, вокруг нет никого, будто и не было. Только клубы дыма в воздухе остались, да лицо все горело, ровно от чужого взгляда. 

***  
После этакой беспокойной ночи Иван думал вовсе не заснет, но усталость и сон свое взяли. Как дошел до балагана, в котором сном младенца ритор с богословом почивали, как упал рядом с ними на солому, так и проспал он почти до обеда. Когда проснулся, в балагане никого не было, и он долго лежал, вспоминая, что было ночью. Все казалось сном, дурным, ровно как в лихорадке привидевшимся, но по какому-то безотчетному чувству он никому этот сон рассказывать не стал. Даже ритору Вячеславу, с которым они с самого первого года в бурсе были неразлучны, ни слова не сказал. Только глаза прятал от встревоженного взгляда друга. 

После сытного обеда, каким и их отец-настоятель бы не побрезговал, богослов пришел в совершенно благодушное настроение и погулял немного по хутору. Потом улегся на солому под телегой с трубкой в зубах и глядел на всех веселыми черными глазами. К вечеру, однако, он становился все задумчивее. Мысли беспокойные, темные, тревожили его все сильнее, и к тому времени, как снова пришла пора идти в старую часовню для чтения, богослов был порядком напуган.

Иван снова затеплил все свечи в часовенке, заново очертил вокруг себя круг и начал читать с того места, на котором вчера остановился. Снова твердо положил себе читать, не обращая внимания ни на что, и глаз от книги не подымать. Через час он услышал знакомый голос, и сердце его захолонуло.

— Хорош бубнить, — бодро сказал нечистый, усаживаясь прямо у Ивана перед носом, почти на самой черте защитного круга. Снова начал дымить, и богослов невольно испустил завистливый вздох: как бы ни была запущена сия часовня и как бы ему ни хотелось, самому достать трубку и огниво казалось совершенно немыслимым. 

Иван нахмурился и размашисто перекрестил темную фигуру перед собой.  
— Повелеваю тебе, сатана, именем Господа нашего поведать мне, почему ты тут людские души смущаешь?

— Вань, ну что ты опять начинаешь? — нечистый помахал у себя перед носом разрисованной чудными рисунками рукой, разгоняя клубы цветного дыма. — Ты же умеешь нормально разговаривать, без мракобесия. Давай, спроси нормально, без этих своих “повелеваю”, и отвечу.

— Скажи-ка мне... — начал было Иван и запнулся, пытаясь сообразить, как это ему обратиться так к черту, чтоб и черта не обидеть, и Господа не разгневать этаким панибратством с нечистым. Черт же с веселым любопытством наклонил голову набок, ожидая, что же богослов придумает. 

— Скажи-ка мне, панове, зачем это ты тут народ пугаешь? — сложил, наконец, богослов свой вопрос.

— Почему это сразу я? — внезапно будто даже обиделся черт, и Иван оторопело огляделся, испугавшись: а ну как явится еще кто сюда, страшнее и опаснее? 

— А кто тут еще?! — с замиранием сердца спросил он у нечистого. 

Тот помолчал, а потом фыркнул и признался нехотя:  
— Ну ладно. Я пугаю. Зачем, понятно же. Чтоб не ходили сюда лишний раз.

— Ясно, — понятливо кивнул богослов, положив руку на аналой. Прикосновение к обветшавшей Псалтири придало ему сил. — Выгоняешь, значит, людей из храма божьего. Души желаешь губить.

— Да ты зациклился на этом, что ли? Никого мне не надо губить! Наоборот, — нечистый обвел рукой вокруг себя, словно показывая на стены. — Тут самая удобная точка перехода. Ну вот представь себе дверь. Ты ее толкаешь, чтобы пройти, а рядом с ней человек стоит. И ему этой дверью по башке прилетит.

Иван задумался, а потом спросил нерешительно и голосов понизив, словно боялся, что их кто возле часовни подслушивать может:  
— Так если это дверь… Значит, я, к примеру, через нее тоже пройти могу? — и торопливо добавил: — Ненадолго.

Перед глазами у Ивана вдруг, словно как в яви, вспыхнули все те чудеса, о которых черт давеча ему рассказывал. И так страстно захотелось все это увидеть: и птиц железных, и людей всяких разных, и синие моря-океаны, и зеркальца волшебные, и вообще весь этот мир, который такой огромный, что и в голове себе уложить невозможно.

— Можно пройти, — голос у черта звучал почти ласково и самую каплю грустно даже, будто этой пакости богослова жалко было. — Но только со мной. Я — ключ. Я ж тебя и зову, Вань. Пойдем.

Иван только головой покачал и снова в книгу уткнулся. Снова читать начал, чтоб знакомыми словами писания прогнать с души уныние, но все никак не выходило. Черт подошел поближе — Иван всем собой чувствовал его горячий непонятный взгляд, — потом походил по часовенке и снова уселся напротив аналоя. 

— И нравится тебе такая жизнь? — хмуро спросил черт. Богослов скосил глаза, не переставая читать. Черт сидел неподалеку прямо на полу, сгорбившись, и весь его вид был какой-то понурый. 

Иван возвысил голос, стараясь его перекричать, да только ничего не выходило. Черт говорил вроде бы негромко, почти шепотом, но так, словно он прямо на ухо проговаривал.

— А хочешь, я тебе твое будущее расскажу, Ваня?

Богослов вздрогнул, но упорно не поднимал глаз, читал и читал себе дальше, хотя горло уже перехватывало какой-то судорогой, будто ему плакать хотелось.

— Пройдешь ты свой “полный курс наук”, — в голосе черта слышалось явственное пренебрежение к этим самым наукам. — Выпнут вас из бурсы. Кто отправится в солдаты, кто в дьячки, кто в послушники. Тебя вот в монастырь отправят, недалеко тут, в Липецкий. Там ты и проживешь оставшиеся тебе 17 лет и сгинешь в одну из зим от чумы. В братской могилке вас всех и похоронят. Ну как, Вань? Хороша перспективка?

— А что взамен? — тихо Иван спросил. На душе у него кошки скребли и плакать хотелось, как в детстве, даже украдкой носом шмыгнул, чтоб не позориться. — Душу поди потребуешь?

— И на кой она мне? — резонно спросил черт.

Иван глазами захлопал. Признаться, он сам никогда толком не задумывался, зачем это чертям из всех баек души. 

— В ад отнесешь? — предположил он без особой уверенности в голосе. 

— Конечно, ведь нет же занятий поинтереснее, — засмеялся черт так заразительно, что Иван невольно вместе с ним фыркнул и тут же замолчал. Он тоскливо смотрел на свечи на аналое, следил, как стекали капли воска по тоненькому желтому стебельку свечи. Вот так и жизнь, подумал он с горечью, не успеешь оглянуться, а уж вся сгорела. 

— Вань, пойдем со мной, а? — тихо позвал черт, будто в голову ему залез, будто нюхом своим бесовским уловил тоску, которая Ивана грызла. — Ты же не видел ничего. Ты себе даже представить не можешь, какой этот мир красивый.

У богослова чуть слезы из глаз не брызнули. Он книгой по аналою хлопнул и заорал так, что сам себя не слышал:  
— А тебе-то что до этого, а? Сколько Бог ни отпустит — все мое! Сгинь, пропади! Вон пошел! 

И пучком свечей, что на аналое лежали, запустил в темную фигуру перед собой. Свечи сквозь пролетели и упали на пол, а нечистый, рассмеявшись зло и коротко, исчез, будто и не было его, хотя петух еще не кричал. Иван до петушиного крика успел 4 кафизмы прочесть, а потом вышел из часовни и сквозь предрассветные сумерки побрел к балагану. 

***  
Тоска, навалившаяся на богослова в часовне ночью, все никак не проходила. Он твердил себе, что нечистая сила что угодно наврет честному человеку, лишь бы его душу погубить, только эти утешительные слова никак не могли подействовать. Ритор с философом, придя с поля, куда их отрядили помогать косцам, тормошили его, пытаясь развлечь и разговорить, но Иван все отмалчивался. Повеселел он только при мысли о том, что можно попробовать будет выпытать у черта, можно ли как-то уготованной доли избежать — кому как не ему об этом знать? И ждал ночи уже с нетерпением.

Очертив вокруг аналоя защитный круг, богослов принялся за чтение, частенько останавливаясь, чтоб прислушаться, не явился ли черт и в этот раз. В часовне царила тишина, только горящие свечи потрескивали да шелестели переворачиваемые страницы. Тишина была совсем не та, что в первые ночи, обычная тишина старого здания, шум ветра под крышей да скрип досок. Иван то и дело прислушивался, но ни чужого голоса более не слышал, ни присутствия чужого рядом с собой не чуял.

“А ведь прогнал я его, сумел прогнать. Вот сотник-то порадуется”, — мелькнула у него в голове мысль, когда он далекий петушиный крик услыхал, но никакой радости и торжества от этого не ощутил. Наоборот, тоска только сильнее навалилась. Он закрыл Псалтирь, проведя по шершавой обложке ладонью, перекрестился и вышел из часовни вон. 

Предрассветной свежести он не почуял, наоборот, хоть и река рядом совсем плескалось, душно было, ровно перед августовской грозой. А перед носом самым, на крыльце, паутиной все затянуло, словно там никто не ходил давно. Иван огляделся растерянно, почесав в затылке, и пошел вперед, смахивая паутину ладонью, уж больно неприятно было, когда она к лицу липла. Всего пару шагов сумел сделать, как остановился и обернулся, глядя на часовню, помстилось ему вдруг, что кто-то смотрит ему в затылок, буравит тяжелым взглядом. Богослов оглянулся вокруг, прислушался. Было тихо так, что он слышал гулкое биение своего сердца, и ничего более. Побрел он по дороге по заброшенному дворику к леску, и с каждым шагом накрывала Ивана усталость такая, будто он не Псалтирь ночью читал, а камнями дороги мостил, а еще страхом накрывало, да почище усталости, как тяжелой периной придавливало. Кричать во весь голос хотелось от этого страха, да только сил не было. Иван шел к леску еле передвигая ноги и глазами за тропу перед собой держался. Сколько он так шел, неведомо, только ему показалось, что эти двадцать шагов он несколько часов преодолевал. Но дошел, смог дойти до тропы через лесок, а там страх отхлынул, как вода, будто и не было его. 

Иван еще раз оглянулся и по тропе вперед пошел, да только не слышал он ни плеска реки рядом, ни утреннего пения птиц, ни шума деревьев, ни писка комариного, только шаги. Свои и чужие. Будто шел за ним кто в нескольких шагах, тяжело ступая. Иван резко обернулся, но за спиной никого не было. 

— Кто здесь? — попробовал прокричать он, с беспомощным ужасом ощущая, как вместо крика у него, как в страшном сне, из горла только сиплый шепот вырывается. Огляделся он и по тропе бросился бежать, до рези в глазах перед собой всматриваясь. Вот впереди кривая березка показалась, после нее тропа вправо сворачивала, а там и до балагана рукой подать было — Иван уже различал жерди, что его стены подпирали. Вот-вот тропа свернет, вот сейчас, сейчас он добежит до кривой березы, до нее всего ж шагов семь оставалось, только как бы богослов вперед не рвался, никак он до этой проклятой березы добежать не мог! Ему и кричать хотелось, и рыдать, а он все бежал и бежал в мертвой тишине, где даже стука собственного сердца не различить было. Накрыло его тут опять таким ужасом, что замер богослов на месте, зажмурившись и шепча молитву. 

“В часовню надо. Там отпустит”, — подумал богослов, развернулся, чтоб обратно к часовне идти, и даже пару шагов успел сделать, как понял вдруг, что не его это мысль была. Будто шепот в голове был чужим голосом, вкрадчивым низким шепотом. Попятился Иван, оглядываясь вокруг, и снова побежал вперед по тропе, к виднеющемуся впереди балагану. Бежал он и кричал, звал друзей, но не откликались они, будто не слышали. А в голове у него ровно снова кто шепчет, тихо так, шелестяще: “Успокойся, просто в часовню надо, вернуться надо, Ваня”. 

— Уходи!!! — во все горло заорал богослов, падая на колени на тропу и зажимая уши ладонями. — Сгинь! 

Долго он так стоял на коленях, переводя дыхание, а потом, решившись, осторожно один глаз приоткрыл. Никого вокруг не было. Впереди жерди балагана виднелись и языки пламени — костерок перед балаганом горел. Дымом пахло живым, ветки в костерке потрескивали и угольками стреляли. 

Богослов с трудом на ноги поднялся и по тропе к костру двинулся. Уже и кривую березу миновал, и фигуры у костра увидел — Вячеслав с Михаилом сидели. Иван и шаги ускорил, чтоб к ним подойти. Рванул вперед богослов, чтоб быстрее до друзей добраться, до костра добежал и остановился, вытаращив глаза и ладонью рот зажав. Никого перед костром не сидело, и не горел костер, кострище давно потухшим было, не дымило совсем.

— Успокоился? — снова услышал он шепот, тихий, вкрадчивый, да только не у себя в голове, а за спиной. Обернулся он, успев заметить призрачный оскал в клубящейся тьме вместо лица, и будто провалился в болото с головой, забарахтался, забился, захлебываясь, но спасения не было, он тонул в темноте, и никаких впереди обещанных чертом семнадцати лет не было.

***  
Ваня жмурится от солнца, прикрывая ладонью страницу, вглядываясь в экран телефона. Делает еще снимок и еще, чем-то нравится ему это место, от которого почти физически веет спокойствием. Ну, по крайней мере, так кажется Ване. Ванька вот с этим не согласен, он вообще церкви и монастыри не выносит. С усмешкой говорит, что в детстве перекормили.

— Бу! — кричит ему кто-то в ухо, подкрадываясь со спины и сжимая плечи горячими широкими ладонями. Ваня вздрагивает и ругается:  
— Вань, бля! Ну я же просил! Чуть телефон из-за тебя не проебал! 

Ванька выскальзывает из-за спины, довольно смеется, доставая пачку сигарет.  
— Фотки-то покажи.

— Будешь вести себя хорошо, покажу, — говорит Ваня, пряча телефон в карман и скрывая улыбку напускной строгостью. — Пошли сейчас пожрем, а? Знакомство с национальной кухней, все дела. 

Он снова мельком бросает взгляд на стены монастыря, которые сейчас фотографировал. Хмурится, пытаясь понять, что его так беспокоит, и тут же расплывается в улыбке.

— Представляешь, мне сегодня приснилось, что я в монастыре учился, совсем пацаном, в нашем только, русском. У меня еще стрижка была такая дебильная, под горшок. 

— Не представляю тебя с такой стрижкой, — Ванька говорит это неразборчиво, прикуривая сразу две сигареты: себе и ему, Ване. — Впрочем, если это у нас ролевые игры…

— Есть пошли, извращуга.

Ваня тащит его за собой по бульвару вниз. Ванька сжимает руку в ответ сильно, почти до боли, и виновато улыбается, натыкаясь на недоуменный взгляд Вани.

Находит иногда на него такое моментами, Ваня уже привык к странным, диким каким-то Ванькиным взглядам, когда тот пронзительно и жадно смотрит, стискивает и прижимает к себе так, словно боится, что Ваня вот-вот пропадет куда-то.

А вокруг — лето, шумный, радостный южный город, воздух пахнет цветущей акацией и морем. Впереди еще месяц отдыха тут. И целая жизнь. Ваня в этом уверен.


End file.
